


watering the plants

by planetundersiege



Series: MageFam Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Gardening, Gen, MageFam Week (The Dragon Prince), Mild Angst, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Time Skips, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: MageFam Week 2020: Day 6: TimeskipThey only had each other now.
Relationships: Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: MageFam Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709782
Kudos: 5





	watering the plants

Claudia was watering the plants growing in the castle courtyard. The sun was shining, and it was making her pure white hair almost glow in the sunlight. It was warm, and this was already the third jug she had used for the almost dying flowers. She wanted to save them more than anything, but flowers were harder to tend too now than it had been a few years ago. When she was young, she always ended up using dark magic spells on them to make them flourish, but dark magic had been outlawed a long time, so she had to settle for the old fashioned way.

“You need any help Clauds?”

It was Soren, he had appeared out of nowhere and was now standing just a few feet from his sister, after everything that went down during their youth, they were the only family they had left, after their father being imprisoned in a magical prison for eternity, and their mother’s passing last year. They hadn’t even got to see her a last time, their grandparents from Del Bar had just sent them a letter about it. They only had each other now, and were making the best of it as they lived their lives as normal people.

Claudia nodded.

“Yeah, I’d like some helps. The flowers keep dying on me and need more water. Could you get a jug and help me, I haven’t even watered a tenth of the courtyard yet, and it’s  _ hot _ .”

“Well, it’s summer and you keep on insisting to wear several layers of black clothing, of course it’s hot.”

“Black clothes are fashionable and it’s a choice I stand by, the sun need to be a little more cold instead.”

Soren let out a chuckle.

“Sure, but yeah, I’ll get a jug.”

“Thanks, you’re the best.”

“You know it,  _ little sister _ .”


End file.
